The Wrath of Loki
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction. Percy est entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste. Sa famille ignore la dispute pour se regrouper autour de lui, sauf deux. Estce que les jumeaux sont trop fachés pour se rappeler qu'ils l'aiment?


**N/T** : J'ai réussi! Wouhou! Okay, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je suis de si bonne humeur, c'est que ce one-shot là m'a donné _beaucoup_ de fil à retordre. Il était très difficile à traduire, et je suis immensément fière de moi pour avoir réussi.Sauf pour une chose. MLES. Je savais pas c'était quoi, j'ai pas réussi à le trouver, donc, je suis désolée, mais c'est encore dans le texte. Je crois, par contre, que ça veut dire le département de la justice magique, mais je suis pas sûre. Donc... voici, mesdames, messieurs, mes fans adorés, ma nouvelle traduction!

**Disclaimer** :Ok. Je suis à court d'idées, donc... les merveilleux personnages et ce merveilleux univers sont créés par JKR. Cette merveilleuse idée vient de Mosylu.

* * *

Ginny était assise dans l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, étreignant ses coudes et fixant sa mère. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir sa mère pleurer, pas devant eux. M'man était toujours si forte. Elle savait toujours quoi faire.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Papa ne faisait que la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait, une main caressant lentement son dos de haut en bas, sa joue reposant dans ses cheveux.

Ginny s'étreignit plus fort. Bien qu'il fasse chaud, elle se sentait froide à l'intérieur, comme si elle avait avalé un iceberg. Son estomac roulait.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce. Penny était blottie dans une chaise, entourée étroitement de sa cape. Son visage était blanc comme de la craie. Ginny ne l'avait pas vue pleurer ou entendue parler depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle se leva et l'approcha. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie totalement confortable avec Penny, après sa première année, mais elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. "Tu veux un peu d'eau?"

Penny leva le regard. "Non," dit-elle.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda la porte à travers laquelle ils avaient amené son frère, priant pour qu'un Guérisseur la traverse et vienne leur dire qu'il s'en sortirait.

Personne ne le fit.

Bill et Charlie arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste à toute vitesse, avec quelques minutes d'intervalle, pleins de questions et débordant de rage. Ginny laissa leurs voix colériques passer près d'elle sans essayer de les comprendre. Elle savait déjà tout de toute façon.

"Ils l'ont trouvé dans une allée," disait son père. "Il était en mauvaise forme--Ils pensent que si une heure de plus avait passé--" Sa voix se brisa.

"Ne connaît-t-il pas de meilleurs sorts de protection?" dit Bill. "L'idiot--il travaille au Ministère, il devrait savoir--"

"Nous ne savons pas les capacités des gens qui l'ont attaqué. Peut-être qu'ils les ont contournés d'une façon ou d'une autre--"

Ginny accota sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, essayant d'empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de le faire. Ça ne fonctionna pas--elles s'échappèrent et coulèrent, froides, dans ses cheveux et ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi?"

"Il travaille au Ministère," dit Charlie. "Ils voulaient probablement des informations."

"Est-ce qu'il leur a donné, Papa?"

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de le dire."

Ron dit catégoriquement, "Il ne l'a pas fait."

"On ne sait pas--" commença leur père.

"Il ne l'a pas fait!" insista Ron. "Briser ses doigts et orteils--ça peut avoir été de la torture, mais les blessures elles-mêmes--je veux dire, ce sorcier du MLES a dit que c'était trop vicieux pour avoir été autre chose qu'une punition--"

Penny émit un son étouffé dans sa gorge.

Ginny dit, "_Ron!"_

Ron pressa ses lèvres ensemble, baissant le regard sur ses genoux. Le silence tomba comme une couverture étouffante sur leur petit coin de la salle d'attente.

Ginny courba ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise inconfortable. Avec toute sa volonté, elle envoya des pensées à travers le mur à Percy. Si il était quelque part dans ce pauvre corps brisé, pouvait-il l'entendre?

_Stupide idiot, ne nous meurs pas dessus. Ne t'en va pas. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été parfaites entre nous depuis l'année dernière, mais tu es encore des nôtres et nous t'aimons peu importe ce que tu fais. Stupide idiot fier et entêté, nous t'aimons, nous t'aimons tous, nous sommes tous ici, alors NE T'EN VA PAS!_

Peut-être que s'ils le pensaient tous--tous à la fois--peut-être qu'ils pouvaient le ramener de peu importe où il était--

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comptant. Ses parents. Penny. Ron. Bill. Charlie. Les--

Les jumeaux.

Où étaient les jumeaux?

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là?

Pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas?

* * *

Le Guérisseur qui sortit près de minuit dit tout de suite, "Il est toujours vivant."

"Oh, Seigneur," dit Penny, et explosa en sanglots.

"Nous avons enlevé le Sortilège d'Hémophilia en premier, ce qui nous a aidé à arrêter le saignement interne, et nous avons réparé tous les os."

"C'est bien," dit Ron, regardant autour de lui pour en avoir la confirmation. "Est-ce que--est-ce que ce n'est pas bien?"

"Ce qu'on ne sait pas," ajouta le Guérisseur, "est si le traumatisme crânien a affecté son cerveau."

"Quand le saurez-vous?" demanda leur père avec une voix rauque.

"Lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il est toujours inconscient. Nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvons, et maintenant nous devons laisser son corps se guérir lui-même."

À peu près six voix demandèrent simultanément, "Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?"

"Il ne se réveillera pas--" commença le Guérisseur.

"On s'en fout, j'ai besoin de voir mon frère," dit Ron sèchement.

Face à une multitude de Weasleys, le Guérisseur dit finalement, "Vous pouvez tous jeter un coup d'œil--pour un instant! Juste un instant. Ses parents peuvent rester plus longtemps. Est-ce que vous êtes tous là?"

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux.

"Où sont Fred et George?" demanda leur mère, sa voix grimpant presque jusqu'à crier. "Je les ai appelés--je leur ai dit--où sont-ils?"

* * *

Ils ne virent pas Fred et George pendant une semaine entière. Leur magasin était fermé--"Jusqu'à nouvel ordre"--ils ne vinrent pas au Terrier ou Place Grimmaurd, et peu importe le nombre de messages que leur mère laissait ou les heures étranges auxquelles elle appelait leur feu, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle était déchirée entre la rage et la terreur, et lorsqu'un bref message arriva au Terrier le quatrième jour--"M'man. Arrête de nous embêter. Nous sommes vivants."--la rage gagna.

"Leur frère," gronda-t-elle. "Leur propre frère, ils ne peuvent même pas venir le voir--"

Ginny ne répondit rien à cela. Elle était trop fâchée contre eux elle-même. Bien sûr, Percy fut un idiot toute l'année dernière, mais il était leur _frère._

Et il était en train de mourir.

Les Guérisseurs avaient arrêté de les rassurer que le corps de Percy était simplement en train de se réparer, et avait commencé à avoir l'air grave lorsqu'il l'examinait. "S'il ne montre pas des signes de conscience bientôt," commença l'un d'eux, et s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il remarqua Ginny se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Alors quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Alors rien," dit-il.

Elle leva le menton. "_Alors quoi?"_

Ils la regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprit.

"Je suis désolé," dit un autre Guérisseur. "Nous avons fait de notre mieux."

* * *

Le septième jour, Ginny montait la garde au chevet de Percy. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Sa mère avait amené Penny au Terrier pour qu'elle rattrape un peu de sommeil. La petite amie de Percy était restée avec lui toutes les nuits sombres et jours solitaires quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait, et M'man avait finalement pris les choses en main.

"Nous n'aurons pas _deux_ membres de cette famille à l'hôpital," dit-elle.

"Mais je ne suis pas--" commença Penny.

M'man dit, "Après ceci, tu l'es."

Donc Ginny était seule avec l'épave soigneusement raccordé du corps de son frère. Elle s'assit se demandant, comme ils l'avaient tous fait dans la dernière semaine, si son esprit était encore quelque part dans les débris. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder très longtemps. Des bleus sinistres et des coupures guéries qui se changeaient en cicatrices n'étaient rien de nouveau pour elle, mais lorsqu'ils venaient en quantités si indescriptible, et lorsqu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été créés par une bataille amicale mais une vicieuse raclée…

Au lieu de cela, elle lisait à voix haute des extraits de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les Guérisseurs disaient que les personnes dans le coma pouvaient entendre des choses, donc elle pensa l'essayer. "…le Ministère a dit la nuit dernière que des sorts de protection complets vont être érigés non seulement autour du Ministère lui-même, mais les maisons de ses employés, qui était précédemment protégés par les employés eux-mêmes, dépendant de leur talent ou de ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre financièrement…"

La porte de la salle grinça, et elle leva le regard. "Fred! George!" Elle bondit hors de sa chaise, éparpillant des feuilles de journal dans toutes les directions. "Où étiez-vous?"

Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras en retour, mais regardèrent le lit par-dessus sa tête. "Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà réveillé?" lui demanda Fred. Il avait l'air d'avoir été dans les même robes depuis des jours. Il y avait d'étranges tâches au col et aux manches, et une longue déchirure traversait une épaule.

"Non, pas une seule fois," répondit Ginny, et empêcha à peine sa voix de trembler. "Il està peu près_ temps_ que vous arriviez."

"On dirait--" dit George, et s'arrêta. Les cercles sous ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir. Une légère, étrange odeur l'entourait, comme l'onguent que les Guérisseurs utilisaient sur les brûlures et les bleus.

"Que quelqu'un l'a attaqué avec un attendrisseur de viande," dit Ginny amèrement.

Fred dit d'une voix dure, "Nous aurions dû--"

George secoua la tête brusquement, et son jumeau tomba silencieux.

"Quoi?" demanda Ginny.

"Rien," dit George.

Ils la quittèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le lit. George s'y assis. Fred s'accota contre la table de chevet, sur laquelle étaient quelques livres et les lunettes de Percy. Il les prit dans ses mains, les déplia, et les leva dans la direction de la fenêtre. De la lumière scintilla dans les fissures en forme de toiles d'araignées. Personne n'avait pensé à les réparer.

Fred les replia et les déposa.

George baissa le regard sur la main de Percy, étudiant les phalanges à vif et les sombres cavités où les ongles avaient été arrachés. Sa gorge se contracta, et il posa sa main par-dessus celle de son frère.

Fred se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Percy.

Puis, si lentement que Ginny croyait qu'elle l'imaginait, la pauvre main battue de Percy se tourna, jusqu'à ce que la paume soit vers le haut. Ses doigts enflés se courbèrent autour de ceux de George.

Et il ouvrit ses yeux.

* * *

Tout le monde sauf Ron et leur père revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Ginny leur sauta dessus. "Où étiez-vous?" cria-t-elle. "J'ai appelé partout--"

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" M'man porta la main à sa bouche. "Oh, Ginny, il n'est pas--"

Ginny attrapa les mains de sa mère. "Il est réveillé! Et ils sont ici!"

"Percy? Percy est réveillé?"

"Les jumeaux sont ici?"

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la salle et se regroupèrent autour du lit. Mise à part Penny, qui prit la main de Percy et ne la lâcha plus, ils parlaient tous en même temps. Mrs. Weasley n'arrêtait pas de serrer dans ses bras Percy, Fred, et George à leur tours, sanglotant. "Où étiez-vous--mon Dieu, j'étais si inquiète--"

"Nous avions quelque chose à faire," parvint à dire Fred, lorsqu'elle le laissa prendre son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que--"

"M'man," dit faiblement Percy, et elle se tut. "M'man, ça va."

Il se rendormit après plus ou moins quinze minutes de sa famille. Ginny ne le blâmait pas. Laissant Penny, ils quittèrent la salle sur la pointe des pieds, ne faisant pas plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants portant des chaussures de danse. Dans la salle d'attente, les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau.

"Où est votre père? Il voudra savoir ça!"

"Papa voudra savoir quoi?" demanda Ron de la porte.

"Ron!" couina Ginny. "Ron! Il s'est réveillé!"

"Réveillé!" Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Ginny attrapa son chandail.

"Il dort maintenant," dit-elle. "Du vrai sommeil. Du bon sommeil. Plus tard, quand il se réveillera à nouveau, où ils vont tous nous jeter dehors."

"Ouais. D'accord." Ron regarda impatiemment le petit cercle que formait la famille. "Mais il va bien? Il est--vraiment là?"

"On dirait." Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle souriait. "Où étais-tu?"

"Je suis allé avec Papa. Il s'est fait appeler au bureau."

"À un moment pareil?" s'indigna leur mère.

"Définitivement à un moment pareil." Ron sembla vibrer avec son information.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Attendez--écoutez bien," dit Ron. "Des personnes ont avoué. Pour--ce qu'ils ont fait à Percy."

"Quoi?"

"Non!"

"Mon Dieu."

"Qui est-ce?"

"Je ne les connais pas. Ce sont des Mangemorts. Ils essayaient de se procurer de l'information, comme Papa le pensait." Ron secoua sa tête. "C'était vraiment étrange. Ils sont venu au Ministère de leur plein gré et ont avoué."

"C'est chanceux, ça," dit George, plutôt froidement.

"Ils se sont fait envoyer à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Fred. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement sauvage dans sa voix.

"Non, ils s'y sont fait amener," dit Ron. "Ils étaient en mauvais état, je suppose. Je sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris pour arriver au MLES, pour tout vous dire."

"Peut-être que quelqu'un les a déposés," dit Fred.

"Pas doucement, j'espère," dit Ginny férocement.

Ron ne la regarda même pas, mais regarda les jumeaux pour plusieurs secondes. "Ouais," dit-il finalement. "Ça se pourrait."

* * *

Il finirent tous au Numéro Douze, assemblant et consommant des sandwichs au jambon par wagons, remplissant la cuisine d'un bout à l'autre de voix et de rire de soulagement hystérique.

Ginny dut se pencher au-dessus de la table pour dire à Ron sous la cacophonie, "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, ils étaient en mauvais état?"

"Tu veux dire les Mangemorts?" Ron déposa son sandwich. "C'est ce qui est étrange. Je savais pas si je devais le dire devant M'man, mais c'était vraiment bizarre."

Ginny serra son propre sandwich si fort qu'elle le brisa en deux. "Quoi?"

"Bien, ils étaient tous gravement battus, en partie. Pas autant que Percy." Sa voix devint acide. "_Ils_ pouvaient encore marcher. Mais pour le reste--je veux dire, c'était juste étrange. L'un d'eux avait perdu à peu près la moitié de son sang. On aurait dit qu'un vampire l'avait attaqué. Il a dit qu'il avait saigné du nez, tu te rends compte."

"Bien--tu as dit qu'ils s'étaient fait battre--"

"Et l'autre--il ne pouvait même pas boire un verre d'eau sans qu'il remonte. Ils devaient toujours amener des sceaux."

"C'est étrange."

"Ouais… ça commence à sonner un peu familier, non?"

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent, et elle pencha la tête vers les jumeaux, qui finissaient le pot de moutarde. "Tu veux dire--?"

"Sais pas."

"Mais ils n'ont même as pris la peine de venir le voir!"

"Tu les as entendus. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire."

"Trop vrai, petit frère," dit Fred, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. "Bouge un peu, t'es gentil." Il poussa Ron et mit à peu près la moitié de son sandwich dans sa bouche d'un coup.

Ginny regarda George, assit à côté d'elle, finir son sandwich en trois bouchées et en commencer un autre avant qu'elle trouve les bons mots, et le bon ton nonchalant. "George--Fred. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec tous ces vieux bonbons de l'année dernière qui n'ont pas--vraiment--fonctionner?"

"Lesquels ce seraient?" demanda George la bouche pleine.

"Vous savez, ceux que vous--" Ginny s'arrêta, regarda de l'autre côté de la cuisine à leur mère, et se racla la gorge. Juste parce que les jumeaux avaient déménagé, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sujets à la colère maternelle. Personne n'y échappait. "Testiez sur des premières années," finit-elle dans un murmure. "Ceux qui étaient très dangereux. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas tous les avoir utilisé--"

Ron mâchait lentement, les regardant avec des yeux plissés.

"Tu sais, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," dit George froidement.

"Les Pastilles de Gerbe… ces Nougats Néansang--" elle s'arrêta.

Fred dit doucement, "Ils auraient dû savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à notre frère."


End file.
